<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like what you see? by bobbersbme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176294">Like what you see?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme'>bobbersbme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Bottom, Derek likes it, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Muscle Kink, Penis Size, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Derek Hale, Rimming, Size Kink, Size Queen Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek Kinktober<br/>Prompt: Human Stiles x Alpha Derek - Size Kink</p><p>The first time Derek caught a glimpse of what Stiles was packing it was purely by accident. The second time, not so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hidden Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Derek got a glimpse of what Stiles might be packing, was when he’d climbed through his window to get some help with research. The teen hadn’t heard the window and was pulling clothes from his chest of draws, skin still dripping wet from his shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. The towel dropped as he started changing, his boxers sliding up his legs and Derek, got the slightest glimpse of his cock purely on accident.</p><p>If he was that hung soft, how big was he hard? Fuck, even if he wasn’t a grower, Derek would give anything to just impale himself onto Stiles’ pretty dick, just, ride him to oblivion. </p><p>Long after he left those thoughts ran around his mind. Having shoved the papers he needed the guy to look into at him with a grunt, not trusting his voice to tell him what was up, he had climbed out the window to the sound of a sarcastic jibe about being raised by wolves. Derek had proceeded to jump down from the side of the house, and away from the temptation. By the time he was back at the loft, thinking about that barest glimpse had him fucking hard and leaking inside of his briefs. Locking himself in his room, he’d ripped open his jeans, and was panting hard with a moan as his release spurted over his hand with barely a few strokes. Holy shit, he hadn’t cum so fast since he was a kid first learning to masturbate and couldn’t last worth a damn.</p><p>The second time he spied Stiles’ cock, well, that was less of an accident, not to mention the third and forth. He couldn’t help the appraising glances, in fact, he started to crave the thought of getting another look at not just Stiles’ cock, but all of him.</p><p>As it was, Derek got off most nights to the thought of Stiles’ cock, the thought of the taste, the weight of him on his tongue, he wanted it, he needed it. God, the thought of Stiles fucking him into his mattress was like, oh hell, there was nothing compared to how much he wanted Stiles to fuck him with his thick, long, cock until he was begging for more. Derek knew he’d beg, how could he not? </p><p>Not that any of this was said, or done, not until Stiles cornered him one day, turning up at the loft and pushing him against the wall.</p><p>“Like what you see Hale?”</p><p>Derek glared, his eyes flaring red as he stared at the guy,</p><p>“Oh don’t alpha eyes me sourwolf, I’ve seen you staring, and I’ve been waiting for you to do something about it, but if you won’t…”</p><p>Stiles took a step back, a knowing smirk on his lips…</p><p>“Or is it you just like to watch?”</p><p>Watching as those long fingers that Derek was dying to know how they’d feel stretching him open popped the button on the guy’s jeans, lowering the zipper, pushing them open enough to pull out his cock, already half-hard... Fuck, he was bigger hard. </p><p>Derek was already moving towards him, licking his lips unconsciously as he fell to his knees without a thought and pushed Stiles’ hand away from stroking his cock so he could lick up the vein on the underside, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. Rewarded with half chocked off groan, fingers slid into his hair as he took more of the younger man into his fuck. Using as much spit as he could, he couldn’t even get half of him in his mouth before he hit the back of his throat, almost gagging as he pulled off with an obscene sound. Looking up to Stiles as he stroked along his shaft to get as much spit along the length of Stiles' cock as he could, now fully hard and so fucking beautiful. Licking at the precum from the head, the taste on his tongue making him moan, more he wanted more.</p><p>“Fuck my throat, Stiles.”</p><p>He didn’t get the younger man even a chance to argue before his lips were around his cock once more. Swallowing him down, he was focused, this was not his first time sucking cock, but damn if he wanted this more than any other time, not even just want, he needed this. Relaxing his gag reflex so Stiles could slip deep into his throat without resistance, looking down, Stiles’ could practically see the slight bulge of the head of cock in Derek’s throat as he fucked into his mouth now. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”</p><p>He wanted to ask how Derek had gotten so good at cocksucking, but his brain would need blood to function enough to get the words out, and that was not where it had all flowed to. Derek was almost literally sucking his brains out through his dick at that moment, and Stiles was just along for the ride.</p><p>His fingers gripped tighter in Derek’s hair as he felt how on edge he was, the surge right before the fall,</p><p>“Derek, I’ma-”</p><p>Trying to pull back so he didn’t choke him, Derek was having none of that as he gripped Stiles’ hips, pulling him till the older man’s nose was right against his groin. Swallowing around him Stiles couldn’t hold back as his cum poured down Derek’s throat, with a loud moan at the sight. </p><p>“Holy fuck.”</p><p>There went his brain, yep, it was gone, right out of his cock, all gone. Bye-bye Stiles brain as he looked dumbly down to Derek as he pulled off Stiles, his voice rough for a whole new reason than just his usual growl. He sounds wrecked from the throat fucking he’d very much enjoyed as much as Stiles had.</p><p>“Think you can get it up again to fuck me now?”</p><p>Holy fuck, there was no way that Stiles was going to tell him now when he asked like that. Hell no. Instead, he was grinning wickedly down to Derek,</p><p>“Only if I can rim you first.”</p><p>Besides, werewolf or not, he was going to need a hell of a lot of prep to take him, Stiles would be more than happy taking Derek apart with his tongue, his fingers, get him nice and ready for the deep hard fuck that he desperately wanted to give him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just a taste of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek likes the size of Stiles cock, but that's not to say there aren't things about Derek that have Stiles just as enthralled, and Stiles wants to take a moment to enjoy them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wicked grin that Stiles had given Derek, who had still been kneeling in front of him a moment ago, was wiped from his face as the older werewolf was up and claiming Stiles’ lips with his own barely a moment after his words fell from them. The kiss was hard and messy, and neither of them could deny the hunger that felt like a runaway freight train, at least Stiles sure as hell wasn’t.</p>
<p>Stiles had been lusting after Derek from the day that the, not yet alpha, had warned them away from the preserve with the excuse of private property. That was the day that Stiles had realised he was a little less heterosexual than he’d previously assumed. How could he not see this gorgeous man in front of him and not wonder what his lips would feel like on his, or god forbid he be so lucky, wrapped around his cock.</p>
<p>So it would seem, he WAS that lucky.</p>
<p>Panting against Derek’s lips now, hands pulling at each other’s clothes as Stiles stumbled with Derek further into the loft. They’d not been far from the door when Derek had fallen to his knees to give him the most epic of blow jobs imaginable.</p>
<p>Stiles didn’t know when he’d noticed Derek watching him. No, correction, Derek always watched him, but Stiles wasn’t sure when those glances had changed from suspicion and wariness of what he was up to with Scott, to something else, to something heated in an entirely different way. Those looks, god, they made Stiles’ blood boil, and not in a way he wanted to destroy something, but in the way that he’d locked himself in his room, ripped his jeans open and stripped his cock with his hands until he was coming, moaning the werewolf’s name without any shame.</p>
<p>Then again, this wasn’t a new thing, he used to do it all the time when he’d first come across the guy. Derek was a fine fucking specimen of male perfection, he was, and the beauty of those muscles, it couldn’t all be a werewolf thing, it couldn’t. He didn’t look at Scott and feel this, or Isaac, Boyd, Liam, hell, not even that guy Brett that Mason spoke of having an eight pack, often. Nope, it was Derek, all Derek, and it did things to Stiles.</p>
<p>Stiles, of course, had had to move on some time, dating Malia, Derek dating Braeden, doing his whole wolf shift thing… but now…</p>
<p>Now Stiles was looking at the alpha werewolf and realizing that he’d never really moved on, had he? Not with the way his palms pressed flat against Derek’s chest as their lips swallowed wanting moans between them. No, he hadn’t moved on, he’d just put this attraction for the older man in a box, and hidden it away, maybe metaphorically under his bed so to speak. Hidden away under the very place that Stiles had laid countless times as he got himself off to the thought of those muscles under his hands, those muscles pressed against his body hold him in place... not even just those muscles, the though of Derek's lips over his skin, his teeth marking him up... yep, under his bed was exactly where he'd hidden that box of all his illicit fantasies of this man.</p>
<p>Fantasies that now looked like just might come true.</p>
<p>Instead, it wasn't Derek that was pushing the other down onto the bed, it was Stiles. Derek, he'd managed to get completely naked, while Stiles still sported his boxers, boxers hiding what he knew Derek desperately wanted from him, but Stiles wanted some things first. Climbing over Derek, his hands running up his body, fingers following the lines of those beautiful muscles,</p>
<p>"Mmmm, bring your arms up, fold your hands behind your head."</p>
<p>Where he got the nerve to command Derek, even if there was a softness to his tone, he was telling him what to do, and to Stiles' absolute delight, Derek was doing it! His arms raised and folded up beside his head, fingers threaded behind his head, and whether consciously or unconsciously, his biceps flexed as he did, and Stiles couldn't help but bite his lip slightly with a moan as he took in the delicious sight right there.</p>
<p>"Gods Derek, you're so beautiful like this."</p>
<p>Licking his lips, Stiles was straddling his hips by this point. He'd always enjoyed the sight of a muscular man, not insanely, but Derek walked the line between muscles and insane so very well, and Stiles, here, now with this view, oh he was absolute perfection.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Der, I just wanna lick you? Can I?"</p>
<p>Of course, he fucking asked, he was well aware just how others hadn't respected Derek, and as much as loved the way Derek looked, watching as his muscles moved with each twitch, Stiles didn't want to be one of those people to take advantage of the wonder that this man beneath him was.</p>
<p>"Yea, yes, just, not my abs."</p>
<p>Oh god, he sounded so breathless when he agreed, but a bit of nervousness crept into the end as if he was wary of what Stiles would do, or say, but the younger man just smiled,</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>If Derek didn't want him touching his abs, that was something Stiles could respect. He wasn't going to ask why, demand something from Derek he might not want to give, not at all. Instead, he was leaning over Derek, the werewolf watching as the younger man ran the flat of his tongue up his sternum, following the line of the centre of his chest, until he came to his collarbone where he ran the tip of his tongue along the line to his shoulder, and arm. Oh, Stiles was enjoying this, letting his tongue trace along those beautiful gorgeous lines of Derek's muscles as they flexed under his tongue and leaving Derek's skin tingling in his wake.</p>
<p>Once he was done, mapping out every bulge, every curve of muscle in Derek's upper arm, an almost groan escaped Derek now,</p>
<p>"Do the other one?"</p>
<p>If Derek had been wary before of what Stiles wanted to do, he certainly didn't sound it now as he was asking for more,</p>
<p>"Absolutely sourwolf."</p>
<p>Moving, instead of immediately to his other arm, to his chest, and making his way across, but not without paying special attention to the werewolf's pecs and nipples, teeth scraping across his skin and swirling his tongue over the peaked buds. He loved how his body responded, loved it to the point he eagerly continued to his other arm and was giving it the treatment he did the first. Enjoying every line, dip, the curve of muscle that flexes under his tongue as he did. Fuck, so good.</p>
<p>Coming back to Derek’s chest, Stiles didn’t move down his body, he wasn’t going to get even close to Derek’s abs, not when he’d put that limit down, he wasn’t that guy to just forget. Instead, he sat up, kneeling between Derek’s thighs at this point as he gently patted the side of the werewolf’s hip,</p>
<p>“Hands and knees.”</p>
<p>Now, on to that prep, so they could both get everything they’d been wanting for far too long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Main Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I accidentally posted this chapter on the wrong fic, like an idiot... This is where it's supposed to be, I promise!!</p><p>Now to go finish the other one in apology *hides so can not be lynched*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The easiest way to rim him, and oh, Stiles wanted to so badly. He'd had so many fantasies about Derek, and getting his mouth on him, in many different ways, was one of the biggest highlights that his very vivid imagination could bring him. Oh, he wasn't going to have to rely on jus his imagination anymore now was he? Fantasy was about to become reality, and Stiles, he was here for it.</p><p>He was so excited, it almost felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin as he sat back on his knees watching as Derek lifted himself from the bed to turn over. Smirking slightly, while it was oh so obvious how much Derek wanted this with how he obeyed without the slightest remark on Stiles bossing him around, Stiles mentally made a note on the fact that Derek hadnt even come and yet, he looked a little shaky. They'd both enjoyed Stiles' worship of the werewolf's body, seemed he wasn't the only one that was going to be thinking about Stiles' mouth on Derek's body here on out.</p><p>Here is to hoping Derek wants repeat performances, many times over, in all of the things. All of them.</p><p>As Derek settled on his hands and knees, he reached over to the stand by his bed, and pulled out from the top draw a bottle of half-empty lube, tossing it on the bed. If this was going to go the way he wanted it to do, and from everything so far, there was no way he was going to want to stop to wrap his head around getting it out later. So, tossing it beside him where he knew Stiles would be able to reach it. Glancing back to Stiles over his shoulder, watching as the younger man's eyes flickered to the bottle, his ass swaying before him, oh he was more than ready for this.</p><p>"Having an ass like yours should be a fucking crime Der."</p><p>The younger man grounded himself as he ran his hands over the globes of Derek's gorgeous ass. His ass was firm, and god, how many times has he stared at this ass in those jeans as he walked away from him? Oh, oh so many. It was the best part about Derek walking away. The. Best. Part. Parting those cheeks Stiles leaned forward, just breathing over the hairy puckered hole that was exposed and smiled at the mewling sounds that came from the werewolf as his body shuddered. A swipe of his tongue followed, and the moan that came, Stiles couldn't help but wonder if he could get Derek off on this alone, and when this time he let his tongue swirl over Derek's hole slowly, pressing a bit harder against the pucker as he drew out another moan,</p><p>"Fuck Der, could you get off, just like this, without me every touching you?"</p><p>Any reply that came turned into a choked sob as Stiles went at him as a man starved and Derek's ass was the only meal he would ever want again. Derek claws lengthened from his fingers as he gripped the sheets under his hands tightly as he struggled to hold himself up. Stiles wasn't going slow at all, and Derek wasn't complaining in the latest as he could feel the younger man's tongue pressing into his ass, fucking into him. </p><p>"Stiles, please,"</p><p>He couldn't take more, and as much as the thought of coming untouched, just as Stiles had said, he wanted, no, he needed more.. fuck, he needed Stiles to fuck him so badly, he wanted it for so long. He was not going to pass up this chance, he was no he was not getting distracted by his talented tongue, not together.</p><p>"Another time then."</p><p>Fuck, if that was a promise from Stiles, Derek was more than happy to agree with it, the sound that escaped him in response attested to that. Now though, he blindly reached for the lube bottle to shove it back further towards Stiles, but he needn't have bothered when Stiles was already reaching for the bottle, and Derek, oh he sighed in both relief and anticipation at the sound of the click that came with him opening the cap. </p><p>It was when that he felt Stiles slicked up fingers circle the pucker of his ass, that Derek's arms gave up in holding him up, and he folded them on his pillow, leaning his upper body down against the bed, his back arching in the new position. Smirking against his arms at the groan that came from Stiles only to be met with Derek's as Stiles slid one of those sinfully long, gorgeous fingers of his, into Derek's ass. Fuck, yes, </p><p>"More."</p><p>His voice rough, not wanting to wait, he was a werewolf, he'd heal, not that he wanted to rush on the prep, he just didn't want Stiles to treat him like he was breakable! He could handle whatever he threw at him. </p><p>Stiles slapped the side of Derek's hip lightly in response,</p><p>"You'll take what I give you."</p><p>Not that Stiles really wanted to argue with Derek, biting his lip as he felt Derek's ass clench around his finger in response, he was going to be a pushy bottom he could tell. Stiles was neither surprised, nor even disappointed, the thought of Derek being a power bottom wasn't the least bit unappealing to him. The thought of Derek pushing him down onto the bed, and lowering himself on his cock so he could use him, riding him until he came, fuck, there were so many fantasies that Stiles wanted, so many ways he wanted this man.</p><p>Pulled back to the hear and now as he felt Derek clench around his finger again with a whine as he slid out and with some more lube, never too much lube, this time pressed in two fingers. Slow he fucked Derek open with his fingers, scissoring them to loosen his ass, in and out, two fingers, three, and then four. Derek was going to need all the prep he could get, and Stiles didn't care if Derek wanted to argue, the man grumbling about healing was not going to make Stiles go any faster, healing didn't mean he wouldn't hurt. Stiles was not small.</p><p>It was when he was four fingers deep in Derek, the man sobbing with the way Stiles was enjoying pressing against his prostate, that he decided that he'd had enough. Slipping his fingers from Derek, the sound that punched out of him then, it was hard to tell if it was in loss or anticipation.</p><p>"Wanna stay like this Derek, or turn over?"</p><p>Stiles knew this way he'd get deeper, but a part of him also wanted to see Derek as he fucked him. To watch the expressions on his face as Stiles fucked deep into his body, as he claimed Derek for his own, even if it was just for tonight, his, all his tonight.</p><p>"I wanna see you."</p><p>Derek sighed out before he shifted, turning back over, thinking about how it had felt when Stiles was going over the lines of his body, worshipping each little part of him in ways that Derek had never experienced before. There was something about him, and Derek couldn't get enough, it wasn't just the size of his dick, it wasn't, and yet, that was what had forced his attention to the forefront of his mind. There had always been something about Stiles, something that Derek couldn't deny anymore, something he couldn't push to the back of his mind, thanks to the magnificent cock. As he settled on his back, he was treated to the sight of Stiles kneeling between Derek's thighs, slicking up that perfecting fucking cock with lube.</p><p>He was going to need so much more lube after this, whether solo or Stiles fucking him as often as Derek could convince him to, multiple times a day would be preferable. In either case, he was going to need so much more lube. That was soon to be an empty bottle, if it wasn't already by the end of tonight, wasn't going to nearly be enough for even just the memory of this. </p><p>As Stiles’ eyes met his, Derek was lifting his legs his hands hooking under his bent knees as he brought them closer to his chest as Stiles wordlessly was slipping a pillow under his ass, they didn't need words like this, they knew what they wanted here, they knew what they both wanted, and it was very much the same thing. Taking in a break, Derek let it out slowly to relax his whole body as Stiles lined himself up, and then, he was pressing in.</p><p>Whether Stiles realized it or not, Derek hadn't been with a lot of men, sure, he'd known he was bi-sexual for years, having checked out more than a couple of guys in the lockerrooms during high school, but acting on it was something else. Not only that, but he could count the times he bottomed on one hand, and those times had been more about curiousity than actual want. He'd not ever thought that he'd ever want this, and right then, he couldn't imagine anything else, a moan pulled from his lungs as he felt the head of Stiles cock push past the first tight ring of muscles in his ass before stilling.</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare stop Stiles."</p><p>The words growled out when the younger man stilled, the last thing in the world did he want was for him to stop!</p><p>"Fuck, shit, you're tight Der, gimmie a sec."</p><p>He wasn't even in him properly and he had to stop to breath, he was not going to blow his load like a pathetic virgin okay?! Sure it wasn't the first time he'd had sex, but it was the first time with a guy, and he was not going to just blow it! No, he was going to last so he could fuck Derek's brains out if it killed him! A few deep breathes, and he started pressing deeper into Derek, little by little. It took time, and thank god for the lube, having to add more as he went, the second ring of muscle, fuck, Derek drove him to the brink with the way he'd clenched so tightly to help him relax then, and eventually, finally, he was pressed in balls deep into Derek. The tops of his thighs pressed right against Derek's ass, Stiles looking down between them where he was inside the older man.</p><p>"Gods, I’m moving in Der, no way I’m not going to let a day go by when I’m not fucking this gorgeous ass, not one.”</p><p>If he didn’t know Derek so well, he’d think the werewolf wanted to kill him with the snarl that escaped him at those words,</p><p>"I'll charge you double rent if you don't fucking MOVE STILES!"</p><p>Oh, oh fuck, he was going insane, the full feeling was so much, too much, and not enough at the same time. As much as he growled and snarked, he loved when Stiles babbled on, especially now, hearing every thought come out of his mouth made Derek feel better that this was something Stiles wanted as much as he did, but fuck, move and talk Stiles, move and talk!</p><p>He was rewarded for his demand, and it was a demand, if Stiles didn't start moving soon Derek would have no qualms in doing it himself. The feel of Stiles pulling back only to this time to slam his cock back into Derek and drew a shout from the werewolf, fuck, yes, that was it, that was what he wanted.</p><p>"More, keep going, don't stop."</p><p>Oh, and he didn't, Stiles' babbling words were spilling out non-stop now, almost as if each slap of his hips, each thrust of his cock hard and deep into Derek's ass was fueled by the litany of words that were coming out of his mouth. Everything from how good his ass felt, to what he wanted to do to him, in all the different ways. Later Derek might just wish he'd recorded Stiles like this, and only half so that he could remember all the promises Stiles was making if it was also for the fact he could just close his eyes and jerk off to Stiles’ voice, that was for him to know.</p><p>Derek whimpered, the slap of skin on skin punctuating the movement with every thrust of Stiles’ hips. His fingers, tipped with sharp claws, curl into the sheets beneath him, slicing holes into the material. Feet planted back on the bed, using them as leverage to sift his hips with Stiles. Giving in to each movement until the younger man was hitting his prostate with every thrust.</p><p>Stiles didn't need to wonder about whether Derek could come untouched in the end, sure it wasn't on his tongue like he'd originally envisioned, but it was from his cock, which was almost even better. Derek had shouted the younger man's name as he came, painting stripes of white over his chest as Stiles slammed into him, his rhythm starting to falter as Derek clenched down on him. All he got after that was a few more thrusts of his hips and he was moaning out his own release as he filled Derek, pumping into him as the older man's ass milked his cock of every last drop.</p><p>Derek didn't mind the way Stiles flopped down on him, his release smearing over both of their skin, he wasn't about to complain knowing that it would just make him smell like him all the more, his wolf preening at the thought.</p><p>Shifting onto his side, bringing Stiles with him not wanting to let him go as he nuzzled into his neck now, boneless and spent. If it weren't for his heightened healing he wasn't even sure he would be able to walk tomorrow, and oh how he enjoyed that thought.</p><p>"We have to do that again, as many times as possible."</p><p>Derek couldn't agree more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>